Final Goodbye
by SingleDarkShade
Summary: Rory wants to know where his daughter is. Sequel to Another New Life.


Author's Note: Not betad again so all errors are mine.

This is a sequel to Another New Life.

Enjoy.

* * *

The sun shone through the large windows in the Doctor's office. Rory sipped his tea enjoying the warmth of the room and the silence. The Doctor and Bill were in class while Nardole was somewhere in the TARDIS leaving him alone with his thoughts.

Despite the knowledge he could get a flat somewhere nearby Rory didn't want to leave the safety of the TARDIS just now, especially since the Doctor couldn't tell him anything about his non-human half.

He had to admit that discovering he wasn't fully human was still something he was tripping over, even if it did explain a hell of a lot about his life.

Considering it was only a month since he'd learned this Rory felt that it was reasonable that he wanted to stay hidden for now.

Standing he began to wander the office looking at the things the Doctor had scattered around, the two pictures on the desk were ones he liked to look at. One was of a young woman he didn't know but in a way recognised.

He looked at the other photo of his daughter, once his childhood friend, and wondered where the hell she was and why she hadn't come to see him yet. The Doctor wouldn't keep them apart, he knew that, and River rarely stayed away this long so he was beginning to get concerned.

x

"I still don't believe you," Bill's voice interrupted Rory's solitude as she walked into the room with the Doctor, "How can there be a cold burning star?"

Rory turned to them and saw the amused smile on the Doctor's face.

"Is he lying?" Bill demanded.

Rory looked up at the Doctor, "I am not getting involved in this conversation."

Bill chuckled, "I'll get the answer soon but I have to get home. I have a date."

Rory watched her leave and turned to the Doctor, "Really? The star burning cold."

"It's a good story," he replied with a smile, "Is there still tea?"

Rory shook his head, "Unless Nardole made some more."

The Doctor tilted his head, "What's wrong?"

"Where's River?" Rory asked bluntly, "And why hasn't she come to see us recently?"

The Doctor froze and slowly sat, "I'm sorry, Rory. I know I should have told you before now..."

"She's dead," Rory whispered before the Doctor could finish his sentence.

The Doctor winced, "In a manner of speaking."

"What does that mean?" Rory demanded annoyed.

The Doctor looked at him in silence for several moments before standing and entering the TARDIS. Frustrated Rory followed him.

"Did I ever tell you how I met River Song?" the Doctor asked as he stood at the console.

Rory shook his head, "I just know you always met in the wrong order."

The Doctor nodded sadly.

"Doctor," the ache coming through Rory's voice, "Please tell me what happened to my daughter."

The Doctor ran a hand across his face, "I met River when I was in the body before I met you and Amy. It was in a Library which...well it's a long story but River sacrificed herself to save hundreds of people and me."

Rory's eyes closed trying hard to stave off the grief filling him until he managed to get all the information.

"Is there..." Rory hesitated, "Is there a grave I can visit?"

A soft smile touched the Doctor's lips, "I can do a little better than that."

x

The world she existed in was beautiful, perfect but not very interesting after the life she had lived. Then again she was still able to help on occasion, usually when Vastra called but it had been some time since that had happened.

The others who were with her were good people and she enjoyed their company but there were days she needed solitude.

Like today.

She had decided to walk by the lake, it reminded her of one on the planet Yrexic where she had stolen a valuable emerald. That did mean she was chased off the planet by the natives but it didn't mean she didn't appreciate how beautiful it had been.

River grimaced as she felt a presence behind her, she really didn't want to talk to anybody just now but turning to tell whoever it was to leave her alone she faltered.

"Hello, Melody," the ghost standing before her said softly.

River's breath caught, "Rory..." she started before the fact he'd used her real name filtered through, "Dad."

Without another word he closed the gap between them and wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace. Still shocked but so happy to see him River hugged him back. She could feel tears sliding down her cheeks that he was there. They never got to say goodbye not the way she was able to say it to her mother and River always regretted not being able to tell him how much she loved him.

They parted and Rory gently wiped the tears from her cheeks.

"I don't understand," River whispered, "How are you here?"

Rory shrugged, "The Doctor is projecting me in using the TARDIS."

"We need to sync our..." she stuttered a little, "I need to..."

"It's alright, Melody," Rory told her, "The last time I saw you was in the graveyard just before the Angel sent me back in time."

River stared at him, "Then how..."

Rory offered his arm to her, "Let's take a walk."

x

Rory smiled to feel River's arm through his as they walked along the lakeside while he told her the story of how he had ended up back with the Doctor.

"So I'm even less human than originally thought?" River asked with a slight chuckle.

Rory shrugged, "Apparently."

"And you don't even know what the other part of you is?" River demanded, "Don't you want to know?"

"Of course I do," Rory replied, "But the Doctor thinks it's too dangerous just now that I do."

River smirked at him, "Rule one."

"Not this time," Rory told her softly, "He will tell me if I ask him to."

"Are you happy here?" Rory asked suddenly.

River smiled and squeezed his arm, "I am content, Father dear. He did the only thing he could to save me."

They stopped and silently watched the world around them for a while.

"I have to go soon," Rory turned to her taking her face in his hands, "Melody Williams, I have so much I wanted to be the one to do for you. I never told you how sorry I am for not protecting you."

"Stop," River told him, "You had no way to change things, Rory. I have always known that just like I have always known how much you love me," she smiled at him, "You did get to raise me in a way. When I was Mels I knew if I needed someone you would be there. You would bail me out or give me a place to sleep if I was locked out."

Rory hugged her tightly, "I just knew I had to protect you."

"Daddy," River breathed in his ear, "You did and I have never blamed you or Mother for what happened."

Pulling back Rory looked at her with wet eyes, "And we were always proud of you."  
He pressed a kiss to her forehead before stepping back from her and fading away. River wiped her eyes whispering, "Goodbye, Daddy."

x

Rory opened his eyes finding himself back in the TARDIS. Taking off the strange helmet thing the Doctor had put on him to connect him to the TARDIS Rory wiped his eyes.

"Thank you, Doctor," Rory whispered, "For saving her and for letting me talk with her."

The Doctor rested his hand on Rory's arm, "I did love her. You, Amy and River became a family to me when I forgot what it was like to have one."

Rory smiled slightly at him before stepping back, "I'm going to go for a walk."

The Doctor nodded before calling after him, "If you need to talk, Rory I'm always here."

"I know," Rory said from the door, "And I appreciate it," he gave a small smile calling back as he left the TARDIS, "I'll pick up dinner."


End file.
